


Love on Candy Cane Lane

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, Christmas Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: As Castiel and Dean enjoy their Christmas Season tradition, there's a little surprise for one of the two men





	Love on Candy Cane Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> This lovely little piece of fluff was written for The Destiel Nanowrimo advent calendar. 
> 
> Not only that Candy Cane Lane does exist and it does have special meaning to my own husband and myself so you can say life inspired art. :) 
> 
> Enjoy and remember all errors are my own!

 

Castiel smiled as Dean made his way over to him. In his hands, he held two large cups of the most delicious coffee ever. It was the few times that you would catch Dean willing purchasing what he called frou-frou coffee. But Castiel knew better. His boyfriend loved the seasonal raspberry truffle that their favorite shop had. The perfect blend of white coffee, white chocolate, steamed chocolate milk and raspberry flavoring. Topped off with delicious whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Despite it ingredients, it wasn’t nearly as sweet as you would expect.

Castiel hummed appreciatively as he was handed the warm cup. “Oh how I love you,” he said happily.

Dean laughed and leaned with Castiel against the Impala. “I didn’t realize fancy coffee was the way to your heart Cas.”

Castiel gave him a playful glare as he took the first sip of the liquid heaven. The first sip that makes the holiday season perfection.

“So,” Dean started before taking a sip of his own coffee. “If you wouldn’t mind this year, we could do the walkthrough Candy Cane Lane.”

Castiel nodded. “I’m agreeable to that. After the dinner Eileen put together, I’m sure we could both use it.” Dean’s brother Sam and his wife, Eileen had outdone themselves with the Christmas Eve dinner.

Dean laughed and nodded. “I just wanted to make sure, after all, this is the coldest winter we’ve had in years.” Castiel gave his boyfriend of several years a smile, always surprised and warmed by his thoughtfulness.

Candy Cane Lane was aptly named for the several blocks in the suburban town that decorated every year. One year, without warning five blocks of every home had decorated their yard with red and white Christmas lights and various types and sizes of candy canes. The following five blocks had a similar theme of lollipops, thus earning their own name of Lollipop Lane. Ever since the ten blocks of homeowners had a theme and every home participated, hiding their perspective candy amongst the theme.

This area became not only a tradition for the residents, but for those out of town as well. Even the local church got into the spirit of things, offering hot cocoa and coffee to those who walked the ten blocks.

The first Christmas that Dean and Castiel had spent together, Dean brought him to this beautiful place. Dean, knowing that Castiel had a weak spot for the beauty of the twinkling lights and the whimsy of the seasonal decorations, he knew that that Candy Cane Lane would a surefire hit. And it has been. Every year, even after they moved nearly two hours away, the pair has made the trek to the lights. It’s held a lot of memories for both men. It’s where they started a new tradition, where Castiel suggested they move in together. It was near the house with the yard that would rival Clark Griswold that Dean had said he loved Castiel for the first time and it was here that both men fell more and more in love with each other.

This year wasn’t any different. Their coffee’s in one hand and each other’s hand in the other, the two strolled along the salted pavement, stopping periodically to play “find the hidden candy” - if you ask Dean, he always let Castiel win this game - or to comment over the interpretation of this year’s theme, ‘Winter Wonderland’.

When they turned the corner to start up the final block of the show, the street was built with a canopy of lights, strung from one side to the other. Castiel marveled at the way the lights reflected into the fresh white snow as the newest flakes began to fall.

Dean watched his boyfriend, a small, fond smile on his face. While Castiel would marvel at the reflection of color in the snow, Dean was entranced by the glow of Castiel’s blue eyes and a wide gummy smile on his face.

As they approached the final house, Dean took Castiel’s empty coffee cup and tossed it as well as his into the trash bin. There was a special surprise to this house and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Castiel cooed over the woodland creatures in lights. The way in which the homeowner used the trickle effect of the lights to create a stream in the front yard.

“Look over there,” Dean pointed.

Castiel looked towards the left-hand corner of the yard where a Santa suddenly appeared, holding a sign. “What does that say,” Castiel asked, tilting his head a squinting as if the actions would make the sign more legible.

“Marry me,” Dean answered.

Castiel laughed. “What,” he asked turning to face his boyfriend. Instead of looking at the taller man in the face, he found Dean on one knee with a ring.

“I can’t promise you that every day will be perfect,” Dean started. “After all, you can’t seem to get your socks into the hamper and I never remember to add when we run out of things to the list.” Castiel chuckled at that, earning a relieved smile from Dean.

“But,” Dean continued. “I can promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life.”

Of course, Castiel had said yes, earning another memory he adored because of Candy Cane Lane.


End file.
